mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seran Agnaktor
"Don't be so friendly with me,lest you get yourself into trouble." Background: "Hecate" was an Order Prized Tactician,He was exceptionally gifted in the art.Bearing talent and peerless within his ranks of swordmanship,He also a humble but conceited At times,He would go to the Battlefield itself,Defending his homeland and also all of Humanity.He devised plans after plans to defend the Human's territory of The Bloodthirsty monsters that is leaded by Demon Lord that is said to be a dragon. But a light comes with shadow.He was once again dispatched to an Outskirt of a Demon realm that is under control of a Large band of monsters,but troops at his disposal are limited,thus forcing a bloody fight with high casualty rate. But yet,He emerged victorious,Even with high casualty rate and blood all over him,He still defends his objective until last breath,Until comes a Cavalry reinforcements for him,But what they did wasn't helping the wounded Peer of soldiers. Instead They captured them,As "Hecate" was getting dragged to the King's Presence and served a Crime record that it is not actually his,but He was not given a chance to speak. And such,He was executed after being whispered the slander by his framer,He sweared that he will get his revenge,not just him,to all humanity that he was protecting and betrayed him. Alas,His wish for revenge made him chosen as the "Virtue of Wrath" of an Apostle council of The Chaos gods that is said had been defeated by ancient heroes,that made him raise again from the earth. His first awakening point was a battlefield,Which He faced a great numbers of soldiers slain,His human heart still waver however,that He spared one Mysterious warrior that challenged him. He proceeded his journey,that He found himself surprised of The lurking Monsters he once fought,that is now becomes Females that is after one purpose.But His object of revenge was the betrayers He thought,He was confused what to do,That He let himself to get attacked on purpose,For he will eventually slaughter them,to test what he should target. And for now,He surpressed his rage to determine his targets,So He wouldn't feel guilty about eradication,But He still doesn't know that The Current Demon Lord has changed,and such The Dark Gods that has given him power,Thus,He doesn't aware that his body is turning into a monster called an "Alp". Personality: Bearing Misanthropy,He is a Rude,Murderous and acts based on Mood.He wasn't able to learn the basic of Common senses because of his "Blessings".But If one person should make him feel good or brighten his mood.He would reveal that he is actually a Nice and Kind man hidden within his harsh attitude. Ability: *'Curse of Scavenger:'He is the bearer of The Curse of Scanveger,That makes him "Scavenge" anything that is unneeded by people.He chose to Scavenge "Technique".That made him a Master of any Extinct Martial arts and Weapon arts.Although this made him unable to learn the basics. *'Nether-Force Bending:'Being the Apostle,He was given the ability to bend Nether force,a Force that runs through the realms to his will although limited because of his body will be ruined if he uses it too much. *'Disaster-Calling:'Using His rage and Nether force,He is able to call disasters from Negative emotions near him,for example in a Battlefield,He could summon a Volcano from the earth because of Fiery grudge. Category:DT Category:Characters